The present invention relates to laser power control, and more particularly, to automatic power control (APC) circuits and methods.
Within an optical storage device such as a compact disc (CD) drive or a digital versatile disc (DVD) drive, a laser generation module for generating laser is utilized to implement an optical pickup (OPU) therein, where the laser generation module typically comprises a laser generator such as a laser diode (LD), whose laser power is controlled by the magnitude of a current inputted into a control terminal of the LD. Typically, a feedback-loop circuitry is utilized for maintaining the laser power to be substantially constant.